


When two worlds collide

by StrangerFaye



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerFaye/pseuds/StrangerFaye
Summary: ITs thirsty for revenge, along with the creatures from the upside down. Teaming up, they decide to kill their enemies and be victorious once and for all. But telepathy, nerds, and few yo mom jokes might just be enough to stop them.





	When two worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

> First, sorry its short, I wanted to make it longer but this is how it turned out. Second, it's my first fanfic, so don't judge. And yeah, enjoy!

They hiked through the cryptic, dim forest, Mike in the lead, holding Elevens hand with the others following closely behind. Everyone was holding a flashlight, the glowing beams illuminating the ghastly trees. "Are you sure Steve wasn't just joking?" Mike asked, shining the torch into a bush. "Yes!" Dustin exclaimed, "he said he was in the woods and saw something glowing." Max scoffed. "Then why didn't he look at it instead of getting us to look then? Sending a bunch of 14-year-olds isn't exactly gonna be any safer." The whole party gestured to Eleven, who seemed to be in her own little world. "Oh, true." Max nodded. Eleven stared into the darkness, only entirety thing on her mind: bad. Darkness was bad, the woods was bad, the strange glowing thing Steve apparently saw was bad. She could sense that the atmosphere of this place was ominous. It wasn't woods that was lit by the smiling sun, that she was found in, that she played in with her friends. It seemed like a whole new place. Eerie fog strangled the trees, surrounding the twisting, strange branches. The haunting silence, only broken by the snap of a twig or their voices, somehow echoed in her mind. It wasn't long before she knew this was no place for her or her friends. "Turn back." She trembled, interrupting an argument between Lucas and Dustin, "we need to turn back." everyone turned to look at her. "What? Why?" Max asked. The knew it wasn't because she was scared - she had no need to be when she could kill someone in the flick of her wrist. "We just need to leave," Eleven said plainly. "Guys, I think we should-" Mike started, before getting interrupted by Dustin. "Come on, El. It's fine. Eleven shook her head. "No. We need to go." The party looked at each over. "Let's just look a bit more, ok El?" Mike said softly. "It's not safe. Go," she repeated, tugging on Mikes sleeve. But just as Dustin was about to protest, something yanked on her ankle, sweeping her into the shadows. Her screams echoed throughout the lonely forest before vanishing completely into the twilight. "Eleven!" Mike screamed in mortification, racing deep into the forest. "Mike!" Will yelled, the others chasing after him "El? Eleven!" Mike shouted, shooting through the trees. His heart caused to race even faster than it ever had, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Every muscle in his body tensed up, his teeth clenched together, only moving to call out her name. When suddenly his calls became drowned in a cackle of menacing laughter as he began to falter. "What? Can you hear that?" Lucas questioned. They nodded, certain they had heard it. Suddenly, another scream came: Mikes. Everyone stood in silence, shaking with fear. "Holy shit," Dustin muttered, breaking the silence. "Mike? Mike! Are you ok?" They shouted desperately, searching in the dark. "I'm over here..." a shrill version of Mikes' voice came from behind a gathering of trees. "Mike!" Will exclaimed, and the four raced to where they had heard the voice, but it was deserted. "What?" Max whispered, looking around in confusion and fear "Guys? Whats happening?" Will said. Suddenly, there was another scream. "Will? Lucas?" Max asked desperately. "Max!" Will screamed, beginning to run, before he was sucked away too, screams whirling around the empty black obis. Breathing heavily, Max ran away. But it wasn't long before she was taken too, leaving the forest empty and silence once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay in tune for chapter two!


End file.
